catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitten Care Guide
The first day with your new kitten can be very exciting! However, you should know how to welcome your new kitten properly! A Place to Call Their Own Before you decide to let loose your cat as soon as you get home, consider the things that you would need to do first. In other words, kitten-proof your home before! This will make it very easy and a lot less hectic when you bring your new friend home. Besides, you will probably want to start interacting with your cat, rather than run about the house fixing everything. To kitten proof your home, there are some things you may need: #'Durable, '''electrical tape, zip ties, command hooks, curtain hooks, tin foil, odorless, cat no scratch spray #Child safety locks (for cabinets: the ones that you can access things yet still be able to access the drawer/cabinet: '''zip ties are not the best for cabinets that you use frequently') #Toys, scratching post, with small container of catnip (do not use too much or else they can and will get into it if left alone) To kitten-proof your home, it is easier to go around on your hands and knees just as if you are a cat. Scoot around your home and look for things that you think your kitten may be attracted to. Keep an eye out for *Electrical wires *Low, open windows *Fabric couches and furniture (INCLUDING LEATHER) *Wooden furniture with sharp corners, especially on feet or on desktop that are low to the ground. *Plants on unsturdy bases or displays *Cabinets or drawers *Chinaware or precious glassware such as vases, dishware, or sculptures Go around your home and kitten proof it by applying electrical tape to secure electrical wires behind furniture, screens to retractable or open windows, cat no scratch spray and aluminum foil on carpets and furniture, move plants or provide a more sturdy base to limit accidents, child safety locks to needed cabinets or drawers, and finally, move precious glass pieces and family heirlooms out of kitten's reach. Also, try to not create a pathway on large bookcases or shelves. Look around everywhere and if something is valuable to you, try to kitten-proof it. 'If you can't kitten proof your house all at once, keep your cat confined to one, kitten-proofed room, such as a bathroom, while you kitten-proof the other rooms over time. This also limits the anxiety of your cat and lets them to be introduced to their new environment more comfortably.' The Mighty Litter-Box Find a good, private area to place a litter box. The area should have tile or hardwood flooring so that it is easier to clean up accidents. Training your kitten to use the litter box is very simple. When you bring them home, show them where it is by placing them in or near it a few times. Most kittens naturally feel the need to bury their waste at around 4 weeks of age. However, you should not interfere with your kitten while he or she is in the litter box, or your kitten may develop a resistance for using the litter box. Besides showing them where it is, you should not bother them while they use it. It is recommended that you leave the room. You must be patient. Their natural instinct will help them develop good litter box habits. Food and Water First, find a good spot, not too close to your kitten's litter box. Place 2 bowls, or one of those fancy bowls with two spots for both water and food. Again, show your kitten where it is by gently placing them by it. Brands and flavors of cat foods we recommend that you use can be found here. Sometimes cats eat rodents and small creatures. It is okay for a kitten to eat mice or squirrels if their old enough. They learn to hunt over time by playing. Toys Toys are not needed, but are highly recommended. They help your kitten develop social skills and hunting skills. You can get something inexpensive that works exactly the same way and is just as good as store bought toys, an example of this kind of toy would be a simple ball of yarn. Your kitten would have a blast with a ball of yarn. please be aware that if you let the kitten play with your hands it will grow up thinking it's ok to attack your hands. More information about cat toys can be found here Giving Your Kitten Attention As cats are very independent and do not require nearly the amount of attention that dogs do, your cat still needs some attention! Giving your cat attention makes it more open and trusting to humans. To give your cat attention, petting it, playing with it, and if your cat trusts you enough already: picking it up. Your cat will make an excellent companion. Handling Your Kitten Be very gentle with it while it is young, and it is very young and not strong, and can be hurt very easily! When you pick it up, cradle it in a way so that you are not crushing it or making it feel uncomfortable. Do not hold it tightly, just right. Kittens and Their Mothers Kittens feed milk from their mother. It normally happens until the kittens are 4 to 6 weeks old. After, they learn to wean. Do not give bottled milk to kittens, they will need to feed from their mother for warm milk, however, adult cats can be fed milk unbottled. Category:Cat care es:ru:de:ja: